


Teardrops In Ink

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Short, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-04
Updated: 2006-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is the victim of bullying at school. Since he is virtually alone he writes his experiences in these short, but meaningful entries into a mental diary.





	Teardrops In Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: So this happened to me, and I felt like screaming at my therapist when he said, "Write your emotions down." But I got to thinking, this could be interesting. I don't know if I should continue it.  


* * *

Spit  
It comes out from their mouths and onto my face  
meeting contact with me on my cheek.  
laughs pour out of them, it rolls on echoing in the halls  
I'm on the floor now, having been pushed by the king who  
wears an invisible crown and is silently followed when He walks  
through the halls.   
The lumps in my throat have caused a liquid reaction to roll  
down my cheeks from my eyes.   
Tonight when I have my daily bloody rendezvous with my razor  
I will remember their laughs that sprung out from their bellies  
and the spit. The spit that hit my face, like a wet slap.


End file.
